Hollywood Squares/Big Gallery
1966-1981 Marshall Era Df-hollywoodsquares.jpg Press Ad $(KGrHqZ,!qIF!OBdd6LfBQg,ZPGQ6w~~60_57.jpg Scan29962a.jpg Contestant Area 141180530.jpg !BzdOWfgBmk~$(KGrHqYOKjoE)NLnO2uoBMWHfzs-3g~~_3.JPG hollywoodsquares8.jpg petermarshallauto.jpg 141180562.jpg 141180558.jpg 141180567.jpg 163158__hollywood_l.jpg The Tic Tac Toe Game Board 581566_442732312430990_576499306_n.jpg 141180566.jpg 138454913.jpg hollywoodsquares010.jpg 138454915.jpg M140485.jpg hsq1.jpg hollywood_squares.jpg FlorenceHollywoodSquares8.jpg squaresbtsII.jpg 2192755.jpg MV5BMzQ1NjY5OTMzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkyNzMwNA@@._V1._SX383_SY500_.jpg hollywood-squares.jpg hollywood_squares_marshall.jpg CAUtWp2UwAApCCh.jpg The $100,000 Money Machine 141180525.jpg 141180526.jpg 141180529.jpg 141180531.jpg 141180532.jpg 1986-1989 Davidson Era 176319.jpg Hollywood_Squares_'85_promo_ad_1.jpg Hollywood_Squares_'85_promo_ad_2.jpg $T2eC16dHJGgFFm)fltUsBRhBJrpCuQ~~60_57.jpg Hollywood_Squares_'86_ad.jpg Hollywood_Squares_'86_ad_2.jpg Press Pics $(KGrHqF,!nsFIIJs9!b0BSDyjk,OD!~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqN,!hME9EJJpZSvBPS86!o2Og~~60_57.JPG hsnice.jpg doc4d213c28e91cb1016983811.jpg SV_HollywoodSquares.jpg Wil-on-Hollywood-Squares.jpg Hollywoodsquares.jpg|This picture can be found on the artwork of the NES and MS-DOS games...and it's actually from the pilot. $(KGrHqNHJFIFILjbhF1KBSEwI-tC5g~~60_3.jpg 1998-2004 Bergeron Era $(KGrHqZ,!lwF!eTB8pnYBQJDL,w44Q~~60_12.JPG 3cb301dd583fa-19-1.jpg page7-1019-full.jpg page7-1020-full.jpg Hollywood_Squares_98.jpg MV5BMTE5MDE2MTczN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTc3Nzcz._V1._SX400_SY372_.jpg 1773497.jpg 1757288-234x300.jpg 2561298.jpg hollywood-squares-profile.jpg 63059_10151407698733515_1824206068_n.jpg 564679_10151407698168515_602569918_n.jpg 178950_10150854031398515_562920818_n.jpg HSlogo.gif hollywood_toplogo.gif Screenshots The Contestant Area Over the years that Hollywood Squares has been on the air, the contestant area always had the host at a podium in between both of the contestants: the X position was on the left, the O position was on the right, and the contestant area was always at least two feet above the stage floor. The contestants and the host sat during the show, except for the H2 era, where the contestants stood at their podiums for the entire show. In the 1986-1989 revival, John Davidson's podium depicted a Tic Tac Toe board with 5 Xs and 4 Os, along with the show's logo on top of the board, and the stairway was in the back. 1965 Pilot (Bert Parks) pilot5.JPG|Pilot set with Bert Parks, and the X and O reversed. hs_podium.jpg 185px-HSPILOTCONTAREA.jpg 1966-1981 (Peter Marshall) HSPMCONTAREA1.jpg|The improved series set with the X's and O's added HSPMCONTAREA2.jpg|Ah, living color! From a network nighttime show. Miss Circle won the Match! HSPMCONTAREA3.jpg|From a syndicated nighttime show. Mr. X won the match! HSPMCONTAREA4.jpg|From a daytime show. Mr. X won the first game. HSPMCONTAREA5.jpg|In the final season, the contestant area was overhauled. Miss Circle won 1 1/2 matches while Mr. X won just one game. HSPMCONTAREA6.jpg|From the NBC finale. Supposedly Miss Circle was one game away from over $25,000 in cash and prizes and Mr. X was on the verge of dethroning her when time ran out. HSPMCONTAREA7.jpg|In the final segment, the staff gathered around the contestant area for one last goodbye. HSPMCONTAREA8.jpg|Hello down there! HSPMCONTAREA9.jpg|From the final season, taped in Las Vegas with some slight changes. Notice that the contestants no longer played for money. HSPMCONTAREAPARTY.jpg|From a special syndicated episode, it's time to party! And Miss Circle just won the match! 1985 Pilot/1986-1989 (John Davidson) hs85_podium.jpg|The Davidson set with a light blue background and white stars 80ssquare4.jpg|This background looks a little darker blue. HSJDCONTAREA1.jpg|It's all tied up! HSJDCONTAREA2.jpg|Miss Circle won the match! HSJDCONTAREA3.jpg|Her scoreboard now displayed her grand total winnings. 1998-2004 (Tom Bergeron) hscontest.jpg|It's all tied up at $500 apiece; remember this was from the first few weeks; 3rd game would be worth $1,000 and 4th and subsequent games would be $2,000 a pop. HSTBCONTAREA1.jpg|The set from 1998; as the contestant podiums have 5 digits (Looks like Mr. X is doing quite well); at this point they were using the regular rules: First 2 games worth $1,000 a piece, 3rd game worth $2,000, and 4th and subsequent games worth $4,000 a pop. Fred37422.jpg|Fred, after winning a brand-new Lexus, finished his day on the show with $37,422! HSTBCONTAREA2.jpg|The set from early 1999 (Looks like Ms. Circle is doing quite well) tomplayers.JPG|The set from the 1999-2000 season; as the contestant podiums now have 6 digits. HSTBCONTAREA3.jpg|Who's gonna break the tie? HSTBCONTAREA4a.jpg|The set from 2000 to 2002 (When Whoopi Goldberg left the show) HSTBCONTAREA4b.jpg|WOW! What a total from this contestant! HSTBCONTAREA5.jpg|The set from 2002 to 2004 (note the contestants are standing) h2g.jpg|Also notice the light scroll border with the TV Screen on the bottom H2_Contestant_Area_In_Full.jpg|Here it is again but it's zoomed back a little more The Tic Tac Toe Game Board 1966-1981 Peter Marshall oldsquare.jpg Pilot10.jpg|A partially played game in the 1965 pilot. 6963885.png|The set during a 1976 episode of Hollywood Squares featuring Big Bird as one of the squares. He's on the lower right corner next to Carol Channing (lower center) Squarestictacboard80.jpg|A win with Xs in the 1980 daytime finale. Hollywood_Squares_five_star_win_Vegas.png 1986-1989 John Davidson EDZ6b3o3MTI=_o_hollywood-squares-pilot-1985-part-1-of-2.jpg|A partial block from the 1985 pilot. 80ssquare3.jpg Squarestictacboard86.jpg|A win with Xs in 1986. 1998-2004 Tom Bergeron board2.jpg gridnewa.jpg board.jpg hsboard3.jpg hsset2.jpg 5SquareWin.jpg|A five-square win with Xs in 1998. Vertical.jpg|A vertical win with Xs in 1998. 5SquareWin2.jpg|A five-square win with Os in 2000. h2e.jpg h2b.jpg|Notice that the 2002-2004 set now has the "H2" sign in front of the board h26.jpg|Here it is again H2Board.jpg Squarestictacboard02.jpg|A win with Xs in 2002. Set Drawings hollywood_squares_set_by_mrentertainment-d4d6ebu.png|1966 Marshall era. hollywood_squares_86_set_by_mrentertainment-d4eea4r.png|1986 Davidson era. hollywood_squares_98_set_by_mrentertainment-d4hyg3d.png|1998 Bergeron era. TNHS_1986_Set_Area_by_johnnysama.jpg|1986 Davidson contestant area. primetimehs-e1373003485624.jpg The_New_Hollywood_Squares_by_johnnysama.jpg|Another recreation of the 1986 Davidson era. Tickets Marshall DSC06025.jpg DSC06026.jpg The Hollywood Squares (June 06, 1972).png April 08, 1978.jpg April 26, 1978.jpg September 26, 1978.jpg $T2eC16N,!zcE9s4g09m3BRPW(diQE!~~60_57.JPG 576620_622890541059060_1711247519_n.jpg 601605_622889734392474_140438529_n.jpg The Hollywood Squares (November 20, 1976).png Squares Riviera (1980).jpg The Hollywood Squares (January 17, 1977).png The Hollywood Squares (July 20, 1967).jpg The Hollywood Squarse (April 29, 1971).jpg The Hollywood Squares (December 10, 1967).jpg 576620_622890541059060_1711247519_n.jpg 601605_622889734392474_140438529_n.jpg The Hollywood Squares (November 20, 1976).png Squares Riviera (1980).jpg The Hollywood Squares (January 17, 1977).png The Hollywood Squares (July 20, 1967).jpg The Hollywood Squarse (April 29, 1971).jpg The Hollywood Squares (December 10, 1967).jpg The Hollywood Squares (January 05, 1974).png The Hollywood Squares (January 05, 1975).png The Hollywood Squares (November 25, 1973).jpg Davidson 531739_622890494392398_2125713411_n.jpg Hollywood Squares (April 17, 1987).png|Apparently, it was decided at the last minute to tape at ABC Television Center instead. Before... Hollywood Squares (April 17, 1987).jpg|...and after. Hollywood Squares (April 18, 1987).png May 17, 1987.jpg 481342_622890527725728_1881206591_n.jpg Squares September 13, 1987.jpg 14068110_996966817068766_8241397727631636197_n.jpg|Squares November 3, 1987 Monthly Taping Schedules Taping Schedule for August 1978.jpg|Taping Schedule for August 1978. Squares is listed for 8, 9, 14, 15, 21, and 22. Category:Hollywood Squares Category:Images